Hold On
by Alexandra3
Summary: COMPLETED. AU. A small fic about a confrontation between young Legolas and his abusive father Thranduil. Chapter 2: The Morning After... Thranduil realizes what he's done. AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Hold On

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only Thalion belongs to me. The lyrics at the bottom also belong to Good Charlotte.  
  
NOTE: This story has a mention of child abuse. If you do not like that, leave now. I really have no opinion one way or the other on what kind of father Thranduil is, but for the sake of this story he is abusive. Any flames on the subject will be given to my muse Agalia to be fed to her herd of plot bunnies. But feedback and constructive criticism is welcome! And Legolas is roughly about five in human years in this story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas backed up into the wall, sliding into the shadowed corner. He eyed his door distrustfully, knowing the chair he had propped under the handle wouldn't hold. Tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to still his ragged breathing.  
  
He had never seen his father so mad. He had been in a drunken rage. A rage that had caused Legolas harm. The youngest prince of Mirkwood and never had any reason to fear his father. Thranduil had loved his children as much as a father could. But after their mother was slain a month ago, the King of Mirkwood had changed. Drastically.  
  
A pounding on the wooden door drew a whimper from Legolas. He drew his legs up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He could faintly see the bruises starting to develop along his wrists and arms. The beating had been short but intense. Legolas was still unsure as to what he had done wrong to bring such a thing upon him. Never had he been beaten for a wrong. But now the golden-haired elfling would learn to try and avoid both making mistakes and his father.  
  
The chair shook as a fist landed upon the door. Legolas was trembling from fear. He continued to cry silently as the pounding ceased. A string of colorful curses floated under the door followed by unsteady receding footsteps. Legolas buried his head in his arms, wishing for everything to just go away.  
  
A light thud next to Legolas caused the prince to jump up, ready to retreat. A tall figure straightened from a crouch next to his open window and Legolas backed against the wall.  
  
"It is only me little leaf," the elf said, kneeling once again. The fading sunlight landed on his face and Legolas saw that it was only his older brother Thalion.  
  
Thalion watched Legolas with a frown. His young brother was sporting a nasty head wound that still trickled blood down his cheek, mingling with tears. Bruises formed on both his face and arms and it caused a silent anger to rise within the Crown Prince. Opening his arms wide, he smiled reassuringly. "Come and tell me what happened Legolas."  
  
The young elfling eyed him for a moment before sinking into the embrace of his protective older brother. He started to cry fitfully into the green tunic, nestling as close to his brother as he could. Thalion stroked the golden hair, whispering soft elvish words to the youngest prince.  
  
The cries subsided into only trembles. Thranduil had taken his mourning to an unacceptable level. He took out his anger at his wife's passing on his children, mainly Legolas since he was only a child and hardly able to defend himself.  
  
"I won't let father hurt you any more, little leaf," Thalion said quietly. He loved his little brother more than his other siblings, though he tried to hide it. From the second that the large blue eyes had held his, he knew that he would try to protect and love his brother as much as possible.  
  
"What did I do?" The whispered sentence nearly escaped the Crown Prince's attention. Legolas was looking up at him, eyes wide with confusion.  
  
Thalion sighed and rubbed at the bloody cut with his sleeve. "You did nothing little leaf. Nothing was your fault."  
  
"Then why does Ada hate me?" The heartbreaking question made Thalion's anger at Thranduil only grow.  
  
"Father is still sad about mother. He does not hate you. Even if he did, I and your brothers and sisters love you. I will always be here for you little leaf. Do you believe me?"  
  
Legolas nodded almost immediately. He nestled against the hardened chest, content in his brother's presence. "Love you Thalion," he said softly.  
  
Thalion smiled sadly at the unrestrained trust. He had learned the hard way that sometimes trust would be broken. He sent a silent prayer to the Valar that they watch over his little brother. "I love you too little leaf," he said, settling against the wall as he cradled the small body against him. "Things will get better, I promise. You just have to hold on until then."  
  
Legolas' small fist tightened around its hold on Thalion's tunic in response.  
  
~*~*~ This world, this world is cold But you don't, you don't have to go You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely And no one seems to care Your mother's gone and your father hits You this pain you cannot bare  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do We all have the same things to go through Hold on... if you feel like letting go Hold on... it gets better than you know  
  
Your days you say they're way too long And your nights you can't sleep at all And you're not sure what you're waiting for But you don't want to no more And you're not sure what you're looking for But you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do We all have the same things to go through Hold on... if you feel like letting go Hold on... it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer Don't stop searching it's not over... hold on What are you looking for? What are you waiting for? Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead... what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on... if you feel like letting go Hold on... it gets better than you know Don't stop looking you're one step closer Don't stop searching it's not over... hold on. ~*~*~ 


	2. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only Thalion belongs to me.  
  
NOTE: This story mentions child abuse. This sequel though, deals with more of the softer side of Thranduil. So in a sense we have two sides of the coin. Either way, I have no true opinion one way or the other whether Thranduil is abusive or not. Any flames on this matter will be given to my muse Aglaia to feed to her herd of plot bunnies. Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome though! And Legolas is about five in human years in this story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thranduil awoke with a groan. It seemed to him that a legion of dwarves were busy at work within his head. 'Cursed wine,' he thought. He struggled to sit up and lean against the headboard as he regained his wits. His mind went back to last night as he tried to figure out what had happened after he had had his turn at the bottle.  
  
'Ai Elbereth!' he thought in alarm with a jolt. His back went rigid as his eyes grew wide. 'Valar, tell me I didn't!'  
  
Legolas' frightened face sprang into his mind and he drew in a ragged breath. Thranduil had hit Legolas. He had actually hurt his little Greenleaf! "Elbereth, forgive me!" he said with sorrow.  
  
He leapt from the bed as fast as his sluggish limbs would allow, the madness from the previous night not yet gone from his system. He cared little for the state of disarray that he was in; he was only concerned for his child.  
  
'How could I?' he fumed at himself as he went through the corridors, many elves darting out of his way. 'Have I let my grief consume me this much? Ai, Legolas never deserved this. My Greenleaf! Elbereth let him not fear me!' His inner dialogue stopped as he halted before the door of his youngest son.  
  
Hesitation was never a part of Thranduil's makeup, yet he did so now. He feared the result of his actions, feared them like he feared no other. Silently vowing to destroy the whole wine cellar, he went into Legolas' room.  
  
His eyes darted through the room and saw no figure on the bed. His eyes moved to the open window where shafts of early morning light crept through to land on a head of golden hair that leaned against the bed.  
  
Thranduil recognized the head and gave a deep mournful sigh. "Thalion."  
  
The figure tensed but made no other movement. "Father," he said, voice laced with poison.  
  
Thranduil frowned when his eldest did not stand to greet him. Skirting the bed, he withheld a gasp. Legolas was nestled against Thalion in his sleep as if he were his lifeline; an ugly cut across his brow. Bruises marred the visible skin and the Crown Prince tightened his hold on the small child under the scrutiny.  
  
"Thalion -"  
  
"Don't," hissed Thalion, fury evident in his eyes. "Leave. I will not let you harm him again."  
  
Legolas stirred at the muted words and his eyes cleared from sleep. Looking up, he gave a soft shriek of fear and tried to leap from Thalion's arms. His elder brother kept a firm hold on him as he stood. Turning, he placed his small brother on the bed. "You are safe my little leaf," he said quietly. "Do not worry."  
  
Legolas trembled slightly as Thalion turned back around. Standing on the bed, he moved closer to be behind his brother, peaking out from behind the broad shoulder at regular intervals.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry," pleaded Thranduil. He took a step forward, but Thalion blocked him.  
  
"There is no excuse for beating a child." Thalion spoke with barely contained rage. "Least of all for the King to do so. You are supposed to set the example. How could you possibly hurt one so small and defenseless?"  
  
Thranduil felt remorse and guilt swell within him. How indeed. "I do not say it as an excuse, but the wine was in and the wit was out. I love Legolas as I love all my children. I could not bring myself to hurt you willingly."  
  
"Yet you did so." The Crown Prince was clearly growing impatient with the argument. He crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze challenging. Had Thranduil not been stricken with grief, he might have reprimanded his son for his outward defiance. As it were, he knew he deserved such defiance.  
  
The Elvenking's eyes were drawn to Thalion's shoulder where a small hand rested. Small eyes peaked around the side of the green clothed arm before disappearing again. 'Ai, have I done such damage that my smallest fears me?'  
  
"What would you ask of me Thalion?" asked Thranduil. "Ask me to say that I'm sorry? Ask me to beg for the forgiveness of my children? You have not to ask, for I do so willingly!" He turned his gaze and caught the small blue eyes that watched him warily. "Legolas, my little Greenleaf, please! I am sorry and I promise that I will never hurt you again!"  
  
Thalion watched his father's face carefully. He grudgingly admitted that he saw true remorse within the eyes and heard a definite note of pleading within the voice of his father. Such things were rarely present within the Elvenking. Still very protective of his younger brother, he turned and swept the small elfling into his arms.  
  
"Little leaf, I need you to listen to me," Thalion said gently. Legolas' arms threaded their way around his neck as he turned blue eyes on him. "I will always be here to protect you. Father is sorry. But it is up to you if you forgive him or not. Whatever you do, I am still going to be here. Do you understand me?"  
  
Legolas nodded, clutching tightly at the Crown Prince's neck. Thalion turned, a warning glare in his eyes. Thranduil stepped closer, slowly as if he were trying to avoid startling an animal.  
  
"Legolas? I am truly sorry, my little Greenleaf. I will understand if you do not forgive me, but I want you to know that I still love you and I will never hurt you again."  
  
Legolas looked from his brother to his father with uncertain eyes. He then fixed his gaze on Thalion for a moment. "Love you Thalion," he said, hugging his brother. "Down," he commanded, pointing insistently at the floor.  
  
Thalion frowned at both the command and the childish language. With a much- resigned sigh, he crouched and carefully set his brother on the floor. He straightened but sent another warning toward Thranduil with his eyes.  
  
Legolas stood for a few moments, looking up at the two adults that towered over his small form. With resolute steps, he moved toward Thranduil and wrapped his arms around one of the Elvenking's legs. "I forgive you," he said quietly.  
  
Tears came to Thranduil's eyes as he bent to hug his son. "Thank you my little Greenleaf. I love you with all my heart, and I swear nothing shall ever happen to you." He swept the child into his arms and turned to where Thalion still stood.  
  
Placing a hand on the Crown Prince's shoulder, Thranduil smiled. "You will make a great king one day Thalion." His eldest son seemed startled by the admission. "You will rule the people of Mirkwood well. I do not fear leaving the kingdom to you."  
  
Thalion inclined his head in thanks, though he used the opportunity more to gain his wits than anything. "Thank you father."  
  
Thranduil grinned and wrapped an arm around the Crown Prince, happy that he now had both his sons content again.  
  
~*~*~ There's a good chance there will be another story after this, so please review! 


	3. Author's Note

OKAY. Let me clear some things up here. BY NO MEANS have I written this to offend anybody. I am not forcing the fiction down your throat. If you don't agree with what I write, then don't read it. I do not have personal experience with the situation, so if I have offended anybody then I am sorry. But once again, I am not forcing you to read it. And in response to one review, who the hell said that I thought that this storyline was ROMANTIC? Dear God. It says angst in the description, not romance. So unless all of you flamers are illiterate, I suggest you read the summary of a story before you click on the link. I will not apologize for writing the story, as at the time, it was what inspiration gave me. I will apologize for any hurt feelings in the process. And also, I am not the only one that has written a child abuse story. There are MANY here on this server if you would only care to look. Now if someone is there who has had personal experience (God forbid) with the situation and is deeply offended by my story, I ask you to contact me privately. Do not leave an anonymous review, because I will delete it if it is a flame. Besides that, don't flame me because you don't agree with it, I'm not force-feeding it to you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Yes, I hate it when authors use a whole chapter to do this, but I'm afraid that this is necessary)  
  
It seems that some people think that I have stolen the name 'little leaf' from the authors Wednesday and Greenwood and their stories in the Perfect Time arc. This is not true. I have permission from the authors to use this name as well as the situation. You can find their stories here, where the name originally came from. (FF is not letting me post the direct link, either to their account here or their website. I don't know why. But the author number for Wednesday is 175451. I'm sorry I can't get the direct link in here!)  
  
Now I had hoped to add another chapter to this series, but I realized that that isn't going to happen. The idea I had I'm instead going to put onto my Little Greenleaf series because it works better there. So it will still appear, just in a different story! Thanks for reading!  
  
Alexandra 


End file.
